Tú
by Reina de Chocolate
Summary: ¡Era tan bipolar! Un momento estaba tenso y de mal humor. Al otro quería estar sobre mí. Después se sentía apenado, luego se reía y ahora estaba igual de caliente que yo. Pero éramos unos simples adolecentes, explorando lo que nuestro cuerpo podía lograr.


Tú

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, tampoco Matt y Mello, tan solo me divierto con ellos.

"_Dale un beso antes de dormir, una excusa para vivir."_

Lucias como un pequeño animal asustado cada vez que terminaba de besarte. Aunque de animal no tuvieras nada, más que tus bajos instintos, y pequeña, solo tuvieras la paciencia a mi brutalidad o más bien, estupidez.

¿Por qué te aterraba tanto que te besara? Era solo un beso. Claro que cuando lo hacía no solo pensaba en que se sentía como el cielo tocar tus labios con los míos. Mis pensamientos siempre iban más lejos. Igual que mis manos. Después de que comenzaba a tocar tu abdomen, marcado a medias, te alucinabas y te separabas de mí, como si tal cosa te llevaría al infierno.

_El solo hecho de dejarme besarte ya te daba un pase gratis al infierno._

Lindo, idiota, sexy, Mello. Eras tan ingenuo para tener 16 y un carácter firme.

-No te voy a morder- susurre. La oscuridad de la habitación solo hacía que mi imaginación volara más. Qué cosas no te haría sin ninguna luz…y también con luz.

-Ya basta Matt- dijiste con seguridad. Yo no me tragaba la fingida seguridad, tú querías más, pero tenias miedo de pedirlo y equivocarte al hacerlo. Al parecer tu orgullo podía más que tus sentimientos.

-Hay Mello, sabes que no creo ni una palabra de lo que tu bendita boca dice- Y era verdad.

-Arg! Eres un imbécil, uno muy grande- siempre refugiando la verdad bajo insultos. Querido Mello, te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces.

-Lo seré. Pero sabes que eso no va a cambiar lo que sientes por mí, lo que te hago sentir-

-¿si te beso una vez más cerraras la boca?- no se iba a zafar tan rápido.

-No- respondí.

-Entonces no me importa. Voy al baño- dijo. Se levanto del suelo, donde los dos estábamos sentados, camino hasta la puerta y luego salió con una enorme gracia, para después cerrar la puerta.

No creí que se marcharía así de fácil. Usualmente cae en la trampa y terminamos sobre la cama, besándonos sin control alguno. Un momento, dijo que iba al baño. ¿A caso esa fue una invitación a llevar nuestro amorío adolecente fuera de nuestra habitación?

Solo iba a descubrirlo si lo alcanzaba.

Me levante del piso con la excitación en los ojos. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí con prisa al baño de los chicos, que se encontraba en el primer piso, donde estábamos nosotros. Wammy's House se veía un poco tenebroso de noche, trate de no pensar mucho en eso.

No quedaba muy lejos el baño de la habitación, así que después de dar vuelta dos veces en una esquina, llegue a mi delicioso destino.

Abrí la puerta de una sola vez y con rapidez.

Encontré a Mello mirándose en el espejo. Cuando me vio a través de este, se sobresalto e inmediatamente se giro para encararme.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto para abrir una puerta?- pregunto, algo irritado.

-¡Aquí estoy Mello, soy todo tuyo!- grite con entusiasmo.

-¡Matt! ¡Cállate!- dijo, ahora más molesto.

-No me digas que me calle. Ya entendí que quieres hacerlo en el baño, por eso saliste así de rápido de la habitación, estas ansioso- Me miro confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿ansioso? Sí, claro. Yo voy a estar ansioso cuando tú dejes de actuar como un bruto urgido. ¡Pareces una chica Matt!- ¿eh?, ya no estaba entendiendo.

-…-

-¿Creíste que había mencionado el baño como una excusa para traer nuestros estúpidos besos hasta aquí?-

-Si…- conteste, algo avergonzado. Mello, por su parte, comenzó a reír descaradamente y sin control. Era extraño que algo lo hiciera reír, me sentía algo bien por ser yo el que lo provocara, aun si solo se estaba burlando, que era exactamente lo que hacía.

-Hay Matt, eres un total retardado. Si yo quisiera correr riesgos sobre nosotros dos, ya lo habría hecho- aun reía cuando termino de decir esto último.

Cuando creía poder predecir todos los movimientos de Mello a la perfección, siempre me sorprendía haciendo algo totalmente diferente. Era brillante.

Yo aun seguía callado. Mello ya había dejado de reírse, y ahora se acercaba a mí con lentitud. ¿Qué pretendía?

No me había dado cuenta lo bien que se veía en esa pijama negra un tanto ajustada. Era un candidato indiscutiblemente violable.

Cuando se detuvo frente a mí, a solo centímetros de mi cara, yo ya había imaginado otras 1000 formas de hacerlo mío, de provocarle placer.

-Matt, cariño, debes de dejar de fumar tanto. Toda esa nicotina te produce alucinaciones. Te vas a volver loco, y te mandaran a un manicomio, donde estarás muy solo. Yo no voy a estar allí para darte el beso de las buenas noches, o el de los buenos días, ni si quiera para decirte "Idiota"-

¿Me había llamado "cariño"? Eso no era propio de Mello. Pero debía admitir que esa falsa inocencia me ponía aun mas…caliente.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?- lo cuestione.

-Claro que si querido Matt, y al parecer está funcionando- contesto con una risita.

-Entonces, ¿vas a darme un beso antes de dormir?-

-Matt, voy a darte más que un beso…-

¡Era tan bipolar! Un momento estaba tenso y de mal humor. Al otro quería estar sobre mí. Después se sentía apenado, luego se reía y ahora estaba igual de caliente que yo. Pero éramos unos simples adolecentes, explorando lo que nuestro cuerpo podía lograr.

-Solo, ven aquí idiota- Mello era todo un acertijo. Más no me iba a negar a probarlo de nuevo. A tener la sensación de estar devorando un chocolate cuando me comía su boca.

Comenzó, exactamente por besarme, ¡y qué beso!

Ese beso fue uno de los mejores que Mello me había dado. Nuestras lenguas seguían un compas significativamente marcado por Mello, era tan bueno dando placer…placer a mis sentidos. Me intrigaba pensar lo que podía hacer con las manos o con su propio cuerpo. Bendito cuerpo el que se cargaba, era un crimen que pudiera andar por allí caminando, despertando fantasías en la mente de las personas, o al menos en la mía.

El beso se profundizo aun más, lo que me parecía imposible. Mello hizo que nos moviéramos hasta la pared más cercana, y ahí, sin nada que perder, más que aquella palabra con "V", nos jodimos el uno al otro. Era muy noche, todos dormían, menos nosotros.

No me equivoque al pensar en lo bueno que era con las manos, ¿de dónde había adquirido tanta experiencia?

-Uff, Matty, la experiencia sale de mis propios experimentos, donde tú eres el líder de mis autocomplacencias – dijo, como adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Oye, ¿y porque escogiste el baño?- pregunte entre jadeos.

-Fácil, era una de mis fantasías, y quería hacerla realidad –

-¿Ah sí? Yo también tengo una…- dije aun jadeando. Ya casi llegaba al final, no aun no quería llegar al final. – Espera Mello, detente- el detuvo sus manos y me miro.

-¿Justo ahora vas a ser un marica, Matt?-

-No, pero he dicho que yo también tengo una fantasía- replique.

-Muy bien, cuéntame entonces- dijo, incitándome a llevarla fuera de mi mente.

-Quiero, quiero q-que que pongas mi…en tu bo- me corto antes que terminara de hablar.

-Quieres que ponga tu lindo pene en mi boca, ¿no?- soltó de una sola vez sin si quiera pestañear.

-Si- respondí simplemente.

-Eso es tan anticuado Matt. Pero si así lo quieres…lo hare-

-¡¿Enserio lo harás?- creo que la emoción fue mucha.

-Sí, solo no te "vacíes" dentro de mi boca, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dije.

Y no me arrepentí.

La sensación fue única. De veras que la boca de Mello hacia maravillas. Yo hice lo propio con él. Me dijo donde tocar y cómo hacerlo. Lo bese con desesperación en un punto y después nos quedamos sentados en el piso del baño. Acalorados, con fluidos corporales uno del otro y con la idea de repetir lo hecho esa noche.

Mello fue el primero en levantarse y ponerse la camiseta de su pijama. Me miro una vez desde arriba y luego salió del baño, en silencio.

Yo me levante unos segundos después y salí del baño también. Cuando llegue a la habitación, Mello ya estaba en su cama, tapado de pies a cabeza. Yo me metí a mi cama y trate de dormir, pero la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo no me dejaba.

-¿Mello?- dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres Matt?- contesto segundos después.

-¿Crees que se repetirá lo que acabamos de hacer?- pregunte.

-No lo sé- contesto – Ahora duérmete, y déjame dormir- se había irritado de nuevo.

-Te quiero Mello- volví a susurrar.

-Eso es tan asqueroso, Matt – unas lindas palabras le parecían asquerosas, pero mi pene en su boca no…ironías.

-¿Tu me quieres?- pregunte.

-Eso es para maricas- respondió.

-¿Y tú que eres Mello?-

-Ugh! Matt, cierra la boca. Tengo que dormir- seguía irritado. Como siempre se hacia el desubicado cuando le decía cosas como esas. No entiendo a Mello.

-Claro, buenas noches- dije.

-seguro- respondió

No, ese día no dormí nada. Simplemente el saber que Mello se encontraba a unos metros de mí, no dejaba descansar a mi loca imaginación de adolecente.

Lo bueno es que de sus besos podía seguir disfrutando, eso era seguro. ¡Qué maravillas hacia Mello con su boca! Me recordé. Maravillas prohibidas, pecados.

No, el pecado seria tener la boca de Mello y no usarla en ningún momento. Ese si era un pecado.

"_Tu, nadie más que tu, después de joder, te sabes esconder muy bien"_

¡Qué onda!

¿Habrá alguien que haya leído esto? Tal vez.

Bueno, pues en este Oneshot no estoy siguiendo las reglas del tiempo que se manejan en el Manga o Anime. Porque como menciono mi querido Matt aquí arribita, Mello tiene 16. Y todos sabemos que para cuando cumplió 16 el ya no vivía en Wammys.

Espero que la palabra "Joder" no los ofenda, pero a veces uso mucho esa palabra :D

Creo que eso es todo.

¿Hay algo mal en el Fic? ¿Alguna duda?

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
